The Conquest of the Universe
by Darkest643
Summary: When Krillin is killed by Tambourine, Goku unleashes a power that no one had ever has before. Super Saiyan. AU. Updates on Wednesdays.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Krillin

**Chapter 1: The Death of Krillin**

I am horrified to see my best friend lying on the ground, dead. Krillin's neck has been snapped in two, and his body lies on the floor, limp. I cry out in pain as the realization that my best friend, who I had fought with, laughed with, argued with, and most of all, lived with, is dead. All that fills my mind is rage. Pure rage. I am going to kill the man who did this, and I'm not going to stop until I do.

I cry out again, with my rage building. I am angry. Really angry. My hair flashes blonde. My anger boils, and while it was growing, I focus my anger so it increases my power immensely. It finally tops, and I calm down. I had gotten my rage under control. My hair, now permanently blonde, stuck up with the sheer power I am emitting. I can sense the monster who had killed Krillin. I pause, making sure it is him. With my new power, I can easily destroy anyone, anything I want, and I want it to be Tambourine, Krillin's killer.

I fly out, reaching the monster in a matter of minutes. Tambourine seems shocked that I can fly so quickly. He tries to fire off a beam from his mouth, but I just catch it in my hands and deflect it. Tambourine is shocked. He has never felt someone with such power before. I gather energy for a Kamehameha. It is so powerful, that the earth is pressured by my attack. Tambourine is vaporized instantly. I pick up the ki of Demon King Piccolo, and chase after him. He is the one who created Tambourine, and will pay for his actions.

I find his ship, and break the window, crashing through into the presence of Demon King Piccolo. He is surprised by my power. I am radiating enough energy to bring Piccolo to his knees. He tries to speak, but I am so angry that I kill one of his other minions. Piccolo bows to me, but I am not satisfied. He ordered Krillin's death, so he must pay. I walk up to him, and place my hand on his head. Piccolo is relieved, thinking that I would spare him. He has no such luck. Piccolo is blasted by my Kamehameha, leaving only small particles left of his being. I relax. Krillin has been avenged. I let go of my enormous power, my hair returning to it's original black.

I leave the ship, destroying it with an energy blast after I leave. I go to Bulma's house, where she will have the Dragon Radar. Krillin, Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu must be revived. Bulma opens her door, to find me crying. She asks what's wrong, and I tell her. She nods and goes inside to find the Dragon Radar.

It takes two weeks to find the Dragon Balls. When they are gathered, we wish back Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi. They are glad to come back to life. Krillin hugs me, glad that we can be together again.

**Frieza Planet 264**

"Lord Frieza! A high power level had been felt in the 658th region of the 3rd division!"

"How does this concern me? Don't waste my time." Answers Frieza. He has a lot to deal with being the sole ruler of the universe.

"The power level was recorded to be over 25,000,000!" Comes the reply.

"What? That's over my current power level! How can this be?" Frieza is shocked. Only his father and Cooler have power that can rival that number. "I must go and check this out personally." He says. No one is allowed to have a higher power level than him. _But it may be an opportunity_, thinks Frieza. _If the thing with that much power joins me, then no one shall ever oppose me again._

"Set our course for that planet. I must see this power for myself."

**Power levels**

Goku-**128**

Goku Super Saiyan-**26,831,534**

Tambourine-**161**

Krillin-**79**

Demon King Piccolo-**238**

Frieza-**530**_**,**_**000**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival of Frieza

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of Frieza**

I am enjoying lunch with Krillin when he arrives. I can sense his power level from several hundred miles away. His power is greater than mine. I ascend to Super Saiyan. Whoever this person is, I must defeat him if he is evil. I fly over to where he will land. I wait for an hour, and I see the ship appear in the atmosphere. It descends slowly, its circular shape becoming more distinct. When it lands, a purple lizard-like creature comes out.

"Hello, my name is Frieza, and I am lord of the universe. I have noticed your power level and wish for you to join my troops." He says to me. I consider his offer.

"What will I be doing?" I ask.

Frieza answers. "You will be keeping the peace in the galaxy. You will be a hero to the weak. Join me, and you will be a legend."

"Will I be allowed to see my friends?" I ask.

"Of course. If you want, you can bring them with you. You are powerful enough to be the second strongest being in the universe."

"OK, I'll join." I say. I'm not sure if he is telling the truth about me being second strongest, but if I can save more people from death and destruction, I will.

"What is your name, young warrior?" Frieza inquires.

"My name is Son Goku." I tell him. "Can I go get my friends?"

"Yes, but be back here in two hours. I have some plans to make." I fly away from Frieza, happy that I can make some new friends. I find Krillin and tell him about Frieza. He seems enthusiastic about joining up with Frieza, so we go to tell Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Yamcha decides to come with, but Tien points out that he and Chiaotzu should stay on Earth in case any bad guys try to do anything while I'm gone saving other worlds.

Bulma also comes with, being that her goal is to become the best scientist in the world. Frieza's army is bound to have lots of technology she can study and improve. With our small band of warriors, we head back to where Frieza's ship is. We climb in and are guided to a hallway with several doors on either side. The alien that led us there had purple blotted skin and his head was shaped kinda funny, with it sticking out from his face.

"Here are your quarters until we get you your own spaceship. We will arrive on Frieza Planet 264 in 5 weeks. Feel free to use the Gravity Chamber and any other facilities. You all will be required to have a physical before Thursday." With that, the alien leaves us alone in the hall.

"Gravity Chamber?" Bulma thinks out loud. "I wonder how it works?"

"Why do they have a Gravity Chamber?" I ask Bulma. "And what does it do?"

"I assume that it creates a higher gravitational pull allowing you to train your body to even greater strengths."

"Oooh, where is it?" I ask, intrigued.

"I would assume it's just down the hall. Don't turn up the gravity too much, you could severely hurt yourself!" Bulma calls after me as I run to get to the GC. I stop a moment, knowing that she is right.

"Bulma, can you set it to two times earth's gravity?"

Bulma sighs. "Yes Goku, I can do that." I jump up and down, excited that I can train harder than I ever had before. She pushes in some buttons and the door slides open.

"Cool! This place has everything! Well, except for a refrigerator, but that's okay. The doors closed behind me and I felt the gravity increase. I fell down, the weight of my own body pulling me to the floor.

"Wow, I'm really heavy in here. I'll have to train harder than ever to get used to this." I smiled, knowing that I had a lot to get used to with Frieza and his pals. Frieza seemed nice, but some of his friend didn't look so friendly. I didn't let it bother me. I knew that Frieza had a reason for them to join. After all, it took a lot of work to keep the galaxy in order.

I focused on my training for the next three weeks until I could handle 17 times earth's normal gravity. Bulma was studying all the time, trying to make Frieza's ships faster and much more efficient. Krillin sometimes trained with me, but he didn't want to use the Gravity Chamber when I it set higher. On the 23rd day after we had set out with Frieza, I ask Bulma if she can set it to 100 times normal gravity.

"Are you crazy? You can't handle 20g's, much less 100!"

"It's alright, Bulma, I'll go gold, so don't worry."

"Gold?" She asks.

"Yeah, remember the power I used to defeat King Piccolo? I call it 'Gold Form'!" I say proudly.

"Alright, Goku. But if you get hurt, it's not my fault."

"Yay!" I jump up and down. I want to see how strong my Gold Form is. I knew it was powerful, but I didn't know how much.

"Goku, I'm going to stay right by the controls. That way, if it's too much for you, then you won't get hurt too much."

"Great, but you have to raise the gravity setting if I tell you to."

"Fine, now get in there." I go Gold Form, and my hair turns blonde, and I emit a golden energy around my body. Bulma seems a little impressed by my power level, and I feel a minor tug on my body. I realize that I can easily withstand this level of gravity.

"Bulma, raise it to 200 times earth's gravity!"

"200! That's insane!"

"You said you would raise it if I told you to." I pout.

Bulma sighs and obliges, and I start to feel like I can train at this level.

"Thanks Bulma! I can train in this!"

"Whatever." She looks away, and I can see that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I don't mind. I have training to do.

**Gargot**

I kill the last of the Jacryans with a ki blast to the head. I didn't like the way their heads looked all blotched and especially didn't like the way that they treated each other. They would do all sorts of private things in public!

Nappa, who stands beside me, looks at his scouter. "Vegeta, Frieza appears to be coming here."

"What? Why now?"

"I have no idea. But the troubling thing is, is that there is a power level on the ship that surpasses Frieza!"

"What? Impossible!" I am shocked that anyone could even match Frieza, much less surpass him.

"It must be Cooler then."

"It's higher then his as well." Nappa's scouter promptly breaks. I stare at the destroyed scouter. To think that anyone could be stronger than Frieza was just improbable. The ship lands not 200 feet from where I'm standing.

"We had better go see what Frieza wants." I say to Nappa, motioning for him to follow me to the ship.

"Do you think that Frieza had Dairy Queen?"

I turn around and look at Nappa, somewhat stunned. "We are dealing with someone more powerful than Frieza, and all you can think about is ice cream?"

"I always go for a post kill chill." I just shake my head and make my way to Frieza's ship. Nappa follows, and I swear that I hear him lick his lips in anticipation.

**Power levels**

Goku-1,000

Goku SS- 33,000,000

Frieza, 4th form, 50% power-60,000,000

Vegeta-6,750

Nappa-3,500


End file.
